mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims: The Erip Mav Saga/Chapter 3
Travis and Ashley are walking down a hallway. Ashley: I've been tracking Erip throughout the year, but once you showed up, his activity has increased multiple times. Travis nods, and then they both become silent. Travis: Wait a sec! What happened to Jenny, Liberty and Summer? Ashley: If they're missing, that might be very very bad. Hopper runs up to the two from behind. Hopper: Hey-lo! Ashley: Hello. The three turn a corner and see Chaz and Erip talking to someone. They run back around the corner. Travis (whispering): Did you see that? Ashley (whispering): Who was he talking to? The three silently look around the corner again, and a purple aura is shown around three tied up people: Jenny, Liberty and Summer. Jenny: Put us down! Summer: Whoa! Liberty: Not good! The three turn the corner again. Travis: We have to do something! Hopper and Ashley sush Travis. Erip: Hey, what was that. Travis (whispering): Nice going. A purple aura is shown around Travis, Ashley and Hopper. Jenny: Hello rescue team. Liberty: Nice job rescuing us. Hopper: Next time, we'll try and not get captured. Yeah, cuz this is totally a part of our plan. The six people are lifted up into the air, and Erip maniacally laughs. Josh and Jake run in, screaming. Josh: CHARGE! Erip: What? Stop them! Chaz: Yes master. Chaz runs up to Josh and Jake. Jake: RETREAT! Josh and Jake run backwards, and Chaz follows them. Various punches are heard, and the six cringe at every one. Josh: That's not good. Jake: Is that supposed to bend like that? Josh: I don't think so. Josh and Jake walk out from behind the corner, carry Chaz. Chaz looks like he's been playing Twister. Erip: What? How? Chaz: Sorry. I failed you. Jake and Josh run up and punch Erip, and he drops all of the six Sims. Travis, Hopper and Ashley run towards Josh and Jake as he gets back up and holds Summer, Liberty and Jenny up into the air. Erip: Don't worry... Erip slams the three girls towards the wall, and they go unconscience immediately. He and Chaz bite Summer and Liberty, and they slowly turn into vampires. Liberty: Nooooo-- Summer: Uhh-- The two turn to Jenny, who is being held up by Josh and Jake. Liberty and Summer stand up too. Josh: Run? Travis: Run. The four run into a classroom, and Erip fires lightning from his fists. Erip: You can never escape me! Jake: How come Principal "Ross" doesn't hear this? Josh: I think she's kinda deaf. The door gets knocked down, but Summer and Liberty. Travis: Run. Again. The four run out, and carry Jenny above their heads. They exit the school, and enter a lightning storm. Josh: Oh gosh. Lightning strikes near them, setting a fire wall up around them. Erip floats over above them, and his three minions float beside him. Travis: This is not good. Ashley: You can say that again. Travis: This is not good.